User talk:KPenDragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KPenDragon page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 02:29, December 23, 2011 Question First, I really adore your OCs - some thinking and hard work must have gone into them! Secondly, it's me, GirlsGoneWild101 (Breanna Beetlejuice). Just in case you didn't know. But what is Night of the Living Dorks or whatever it's called, and why is it 'Unavailable'? I'm pretty curious! Sorry if my inquisitive mind is bugging you. Thenaturals 10:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey not a bug at all, though I'm entirely sure if I'm answering this the correct way; wiki-stuff like this confuses me ^^; Thank you very much, I do try my best to make my characters have some depth and not be just flat, the curse and blessing of being a writer XD I sorta guessed it was you since I recognized your chars. Night of the Living Dorks ''is something that will be happening quite soon at the MMS group on dA so be on the look out! ^^ KPenDragon 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Possibilities of RftG for my OCs If it is possible, could I make some Rave from the Grave outfits for my characters? I just needed to make it totally sure that it was okay for me to make some outfits for a handful of my ghouls. If you would rather I not made RftG outfits for them, then fine. Just wanted to be sure it was okay with you. P.S. Answer me on my talk page (I might forget about it otherwise). Just a tip :) Thenaturals 15:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oh, I should answer on your page? Ok ^^; Again, total wiki noob with this sort of thing. but answering, yes. Yes of course you may, provided that you credit me with the set. Your designs though would fall under the "fanart" section on the page I created though, since they aren't design I created/drew myself/say are an "offical" part of it...if that makes sense and doesn't sound really presumptious or something like that Yes, you can make RftG outfits as long as you credit me with the set creation. KPenDragon 16:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) --- Sure, I'll definitely credit you! Well, I better get to some work, shouldn't I? Could I ask, who of my characters do you think I should feature in the line? Of course, I'll put in Breanna and probably Lina but if you have a favourite character of mine then I'll try and feature them too :) Thenaturals 17:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ----- Um...no I don't exactly have any favorites. You just do what you think will look good, for who you want. It's all up to your imagination! :D KPenDragon 17:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hi vanessa helsing is your's right cause i show her doll pic and i have been trying to make a custom OC of my Cindy Cyclops and i have no idea how plz write me back with some tips thanks can one can my OC be a freind of one of ur OC's and i just luv ur OC's they r so cool! & 1 more thing..... can we be freinds? thx. LunaClipse339 22:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) LunaClipse339 Love KPenDragon, i want to say to you that i just love you character! I hope the new one is even better. Dandycandy98 Hey oh! It's JackandDannysGirl. ^.^ Just wanted to let you know that Centura has a page now! Check her out if you want. Like, le WHOA! :D Ok, can I just say I LOVE your characters? :D They're brilliant! Centura and Echo are my favorite and I hope you make more in the future! If you don't, I'll cry..... XD ((Check out my favorites list! Almost every character is one of yours! :P)) As for now..... '~ ♥ ''Keep it fierce and flawless! ♥ ~'' -XoXo 10:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! OMG! I love you on YouTube! Your OCs are amazing! Love, Sunnypool1 02:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Like OMR Oh my rah your OC characters are absoloutly amazing literals they the best... I wouldn't mind if you look at my two OC's and tell me what you think but they aren't very good so you don't have to X( Rachael2323 (talk) 15:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Hi there I sort of need to ask you something, please leave a message on my talk page as soon as you can thanks ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 08:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC)'' ''Yes I do and I am asking this because you are such a good OC maker I thought you may be up to it, but don't feel as though you have to Um, can you make oc bases? '' ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 08:06, October 21, 2012 (UTC)'' Re: ''Its absoloutly fine, btw you are an absoloutly amazing OC maker, I couldn't possibly pick any favourites, oh and lets just keep this between you and me but you are in my top 3 of OC makers! MHGhoul2323 (talk) 13:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Very cool characters Lately I've been looking at your characters on the Wiki. A lot of them are very cute and original concepts. I love your drawing style, which I think may be part of why I like them so much. But they all have very cool personalities as well. My personal favourites are Slendra (especially) and Carmello. I kind of ship them with each other and think they would actually make a really cute couple. Oh, and TrollLOL makes me laugh. xD I find it weird that I like Slendra so much, as I find Slenderman CreepyPastas are rather overused and cliche. I think the reason I adore her so much is because she takes a concept that I normally dislike and makes it cool. Keep doing what you're doing! Your characters are really awesome! MissGeek (talk) 21:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC)